Eds 'n' BMS
by MonsterMags
Summary: Eddy's first year in college. He is a the second quarterback on the football team, he meets, the captain, Kevin and also runs into his best friend who he hasn't seen in three years. Also some new characters some into play as the year goes along. How crazy can college really be? (This story also includes the Goths and Vamp Kids from South Park.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N::** **Okay so I'm totally obsessing over EENE, South Park, and BMS. This is going to be kind of a mixture of the three. The vamp kids and Goths from South Park, EENE characters, and the theme being college football and other college crazy things. If no one has seen BMS (Blue Mountain State) I highly recommend it. It's seriously hilarious. I do hope everyone enjoys the story. I will be updating everything Wednesday or Thursday. Reviews are great to keep me going. Lulu and Chima are my own characters, Nathan Goldberg belongs to c2ndy2c1d. I do not own EENE, South Park, or BMS. I'm really sorry but I know nothing about football, so just bare with me on a few things.**

Eddy sucked in the fresh air as he got out of the car, "Here we are Lumpy, Blue Mountain State University." Ed was busy searching through his pants and jacket making sure he got everything. He looks around, "So…where do we go?" Eddy started looking around and shrugged. They walked the grounds and finally found their dorms. It was small but the rooms were big and really nice. Lucky for Eddy, Ed was his roommate so this was going to be an awesome year. Once they unpacked, they set up the PS4 and turned on C.O.D Black Ops 3, "Shouldn't we go and explore the college, Eddy?" Ed opened a beer and took a big swig out of it, "I would really like to fight for that position for the mascot." Ed stared at the screen, shooting zombies and monster. Eddy was thinking while staring at the screen backing his friend up on the game, "You know Ed; good things will always comes to those who wait." Eddy smiled; he was already a part of the football team. Yeah he was short but he shot up to about 5'5" when he started high school. He was the backup quarterback for the team, which was pretty sweet, all he had to really do was just sit on the side line and wait for something to happen to the first quarterback, which was never going to happen. Eddy had it pretty easy, free pass at college because of the scholarship and he practically did nothing. The doorbell went off, Ed and Eddy looked at each other with questioning looks, and they both get up and open the door. Two girls in trench coats smile at them, "Hey does Eddy McGee live here." Ed and Eddy both answer, "I'm him." Eddy looks at his friend who continues to stare at the girls. The girls smile again, "We are here to welcome you to BMS." They take their trench coats off and reveal that they are wearing nothing but the panties, and breast exposed. Eddy grinned really big, "Oh you shouldn't have." Ed was rubbing his face and trying really hard to control himself, he wasn't as innocent like he was when he was younger. The girls pushed Eddy into his room and started kissing and touching him, one unbuttoned his pants and went down, "Ah, God thank you!" Eddy hollered.

Ed knocked on the door,"Eddy let me have one!" Ed was starting to unzip his pants. The girl that was riding Eddy shouted, "NO! Go away you creep." She looks down at Eddy, "What's his problem?" she continued to ride him and started picking up the pace. Eddy squeezed her ass and gave it a good slap, making her moan. The other girl was rubbing on his chest and kissing him, also helping her friend out, by play with her clitoris. Ed was jerking off on the other side of the door, "Hey I'm going to be a mascot. So I'm a part of the team." The girl and Eddy on the other side shouted, "NO!" Eddy was getting irritated, "Ed go away!" Ed whined and just stayed at the door jerking off.

Eddy was smiling big throwing his gear over his shoulder as he walked towards the building where the meeting was for the football team. Ed walked beside Eddy in his make shift goat mascot costume, "I wish you luck man." Eddy put up his first and Ed bumped it, "Same to you bro." They went their separate ways. Once he entered the building he was greeted by the new players and the first quarterback, "Sup McGee! You know bro; I hope you have a good year sitting on the benches, because you will have no chance to play this year." Eddy patted the guy on the back, "I sure will buddy. I'm looking forward to being your back up." He grinned and went off to find his locker, leaving the poor guy dumb founded. Eddy, finding his locker, opened it up and stuffed all his stuff in it, getting ready to head to the field, "Hey." He looked beside him and saw another new comer; the guy totally looked out of place. He gave the dude a grin, "What's up man, first day to?" The guy's expression didn't change, it just looked like nothing, he just had the blankest expression Eddy has ever seen, "Yeah. Name's Michael." He stared at Eddy while putting on his gear. Eddy was feeling extremely awkward at this point. The man had curly black hair and what looked like eye liner on and to top off the creepy aspect he was pale like super pale, like a ghost.

"ALRIGHT LADIES!" the guy yelled, "I am you captain! Name's Kevin! Welcome to your first year at BMS pussies. Our team is the top college football team in the state, we are like brothers and we tell our deepest and darkest secrets to each other." Everyone just kind of look at each other, "Bro, this dude is crazy." He whispered to Michael. Michael just stood there he then lifted his hand up, "That sounds seriously gay. Do we all scrub each other in the showers too?" Eddy covered his mouth, trying not to laugh. Kevin looked over at Michael, his lips pressed together and bottom jaw sticking out, "It's not GAY!" Eddy then started up, "Well you just told us to tell our secrets and feeling to each other. That's pretty gay." Kevin looked all crazy, "FINE! You and me McGee! Tonight! On the field!" Kevin then turned around, "NOW GET YOUR PUSSIES ASSES OUT THERE FOR PRACTICE!" Everyone started jogging their way to the field, "What do you think that's going to be about?" He looked at Michael, "From what I know it will be a race. I don't really know what kind though." Michael's expression never changed. When they got to the field Eddy stood on the side line watching everyone else, "You know about this college or something?" Michael didn't look at him, "I have friends." With that Eddy just shrugged and watched everyone. He was then tackled, "EDDY! I made it! I am the football Mascot!" Ed was really excited. Eddy gave his friend a pat on the back and told him awesome work.

Lulu watched carefully as the team practiced, "They are all a bunch of girls, Chima. They have no experience on the field or in the bed. They have no idea how to make a man feel good." Chima just covered his face with the clip board; "Coach that language is not needed." he blushed a bit at the comments. Lulu shrugged, "OKAY SISSIES!" All the players ran over to the coach, "As I was watching you I realized, all of you are virgins. You have no real experience." He was cut off, "Coach! Go sit down and have some water you are sweating and acting all crazy. They don't even know who you are." Chima took over the meeting. He looked through his paper, he had been taking notes during the practice, "Okay so some of you are actually really good and have the ability to be better. Then there are some who have the ability to be amazing. Because there are some new comers, I am assistant coach Chima. Your actual coach, who is losing his mind because of this damn heat, is Lulu. You we prefer to us as your coaches, not your moms. You will not come to us over your booboos and your drama. We are a team, that doesn't mean we have to really like each other, but we have to respect each other, you have to listen to your captain's orders, you have to communicate. Now get to the showers, we will be doing practice every day this week to get you guys use to the field and everything." Everyone retreated to the lockers and stripped. Smacking each other with wet towels and talking about the day. Eddy knew he was going to have the best time of his life here. Kevin came into the locker room while everyone was getting dress, his second half following behind him, "Okay pussies! There is a party at my house, which is the Goat house. Everyone be there and be ready to party your dicks off." Eddy shook his head; this dude is like a complete idiot, but whatever he's always down to party. Ed came in, back into his normal clothes, "All the cheerleaders love me Eddy." He was covered in lip stick kisses on his cheeks and neck, "Ha-ha! I am glad you are getting some action Lumpy." He smiled at his friend.

That night the party was insane. Eddy saw Kevin, take a shot out of some girl's belly button, snorted coke off her chest, and then kissed her, taking the acid out of her mouth, "WOOOO! I AM THE KING!" He yelled and everyone cheered, so barbaric. Ed and Eddy stood there watching everyone, Ed got a couple looks and he would chase after them and then come back with a phone number. Eddy, was just looking for sex, he didn't want to be tied down. He got his fair share of looks but wasn't interested, until someone across from the bar looked at him. She was cute, her black hair was up in a bun and she was waiving at him, it was kind of strange, because she was trying to get him to come over to her. So he did, he went over and sat next to her, "Sup sexy?" the girl looked at him strange, she cocked a brow at him, "Really Eddy? You don't recognize me?" Eddy froze, this wasn't a girl. The guy looked him, smiling and giggling, his hair was falling around his face giving a girlish look to him, he was also kind slim not a lot of muscle mass. Eddy was a little embarrassed, he didn't know who the guy was and now he just referred to him as a sexy female, "Eddy. It's Edd, you know from peach creek. We grew up together." The guy gave him a worried look, but Eddy snapped when his memories started coming back, "Holly fucking shit! Edd? Double D?" Edd nodded several times, Eddy then jumped up and gave him a hug, "Oh my god, it's been years man. How come you never kept in touch?" Edd giggled, "I lost everyone's numbers. My phone got stolen and you know I have never done the whole social media thing. So I just kind of waited to run into someone here. Since I know you are in the football team." He laughed a little and took a sip out of his drink, "Man sock head, we missed you so much bro, it was so boring without you there. Ed and I pretty much just smoked pot the rest of the school year. So what have you been doing?" Edd smiled and look at his friends, "Well, I'm gay and I am the captain of the swim team." Eddy blinked, did he just hear right, "I'm sorry. What was that again?" Edd leaned in a little closer, "I'm gay. Which I'm guessing that was what you were referring to." Eddy shook his head and gave his friend a hug. He pulled back and looked him in the eye, "Bro, I don't care. I love you man and I always have. You are like a brother to me." Edd was little shocked at this, Eddy so quickly accepted the fact that he was gay, even after not seeing him for three years. He smiled, "Thank you Eddy. You don't know how hard it's been." Eddy went to open his mouth, "McGee! ON THE FIELD NO-!" Kevin shut his mouth the minute he saw Edd, "Uh-mm..Sorry. How you doing Edd?" Kevin scratched the back of his neck, not making eye contact with Edd, "I am fine Kevin. How are you?" Edd smiled. Kevin looked to the side more, Eddy was really curious as to why Kevin so suddenly got all quiet. Kevin turned away pulling Eddy with him, Edd waived, "Bye Eddy! Have fun." Double D smiled and laughed.

Getting out to the field Kevin had made him and Ed strip to their underwear. Lucky for them it wasn't cold. Kevin stripped down to his underwear and stood next to Eddy, "Okay pussies, we race all the way to the other side, but with this between our butt cheeks." He pulled out three Oreos, "Whoever loses eats their Oreo. The same for whoever drops it while running." Eddy just looked at him in horror, was this really about to happen, "Dude. That sounds fucking gay." Kevin turned his head quick to look at Eddy, "STOP SAYING THAT! I'm not gay!" he put his attention back on the field. He took a deep breath and looked at the Oreo, "Alright pussies! You ready? Insert Oreo now." All three inserted the Oreo in the ass cracks, Eddy watched Kevin shove his deep in there. He couldn't believe it; they heard the horn and they were off. Eddy struggled to keep his Oreo in and so did Ed but it didn't really matter Kevin was already ahead of both of them.

On the bleachers sat Michael and his friends, Pete and Henrietta. They watched the show, smoking a cigarette and drinking coffee, "Do you think you can get me into the cheerleading bitch squad. I'm sure my mom would love to see me cheer myself to death, I wish she would just die already, I will have to rip my eye balls out of my eye sockets so I don't have to watch her humiliate me." Michael took a long drag of his cigarette, blowing it out in her direction, "I can see. Maybe I can work something with the head cheerleader." They all put their cigarettes out and walk back to the Goat house.

Meanwhile, Kevin had won the race, of course, "Alright..Eat those cookies! Eat them!" Kevin and his crew watched as Eddy and Ed ate their cookies, both of them trying hard not to vomit. Kevin laughed and stared walking back to the house, while pulling out the Oreo from his ass; he looked around and then ate it when no one was looking.

 **A/N::** **So I actually looked up to see what Eddy's last name was and it came up as it is possible that McGee is his last name, since there was an episode where Ed said it one time. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, there are many more to come. Please review so I can stay motivated. Also this chapter is kind of based off the first episode of BMS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N::** **Okay so I am sure some of you are totally thinking these characters are like totally out of their elements. It's okay! I will be clearing that up as we go. I hope you guys have enjoyed the first chapter. Also don't worry, there will be boy on boy love starting soon.**

Eddy woke up the next morning, his head was ringing, "Ughh! Fuck my head hurts!" he threw the blankets on the floor and headed to the bathroom for a shower. He stepped into the living area, still wet from his shower and scrubbing his hair dry, "Last night was crazy man." Ed looked over at him from the couch, he has already started drinking, it was the weekend now and classes started next week along with practice everyday. Eddy plopped down on the couch, "What should we do today? Oh! We should like go to a club! Or better yet a strip club. I've never been to one. Would love to go and check it out." Ed wasn't paying attention he was more focused on shooting zombies. Eddy poked his friend and when that didn't work he flicked his ear, "Eddy! Stop. Look why don't we just go to Kevin's party. You got to see Double D last night and I didn't I would really like to see if he will be there tonight." Ed looked at his friend with a sad look. Nudging his best bud, "Alright, alright we will go to Kevin's party. This time we need to get Double D's number so we can hang with him again like old time." He grinned and picked up a controller to join in the game.

The swim team met outside the library and sat under a tree, the team was pretty much full of a bunch of nerds that didn't really cut it with other sports besides the swim meet. Edd had laid out a blanked for his friends to sit on and set out snacks to make it feel more social like. He looked towards the building and saw one of his friends waiving, "Hey Edd!" Mike waived, he was wearing black short shorts with a black see threw long tank top, with what looked like a black bra underneath, his hair was pulled back loosely falling on his back and he wore a black sun hat. Once he got to the spot he sat down on his knees and the others followed. His friends weren't really normal, or at least they were definitely not outside people except for one, his name was Larry, he was pretty white with brown hair, that was shaved on the sides and the top was long and pulled back. Then there was Ryan, he had this frosty white hair and tanned skin, he was wearing regular cargo shorts and a red tank top, "Vlad, hand me some chips." Ryan pointed to the snacks, while putting in an ear bud to listen to music while they studied. Vlad or Vladimir, he was like Mike, just not as pale and was more muscular then him, but he had black hair with purple underneath and wore a button up white shirt with blue jeans. Mike poked at Edd, "So...What's going on with you and Kevin." Mikes neon green eyes looked at him all excited to hear what's going on. He use to put _"Pre-say."_ at the end of almost every sentence but he was a lot better at controlling that now. Edd giggled, "Nothing happened. All he did was kiss me on the cheek while we were studying." Mike gave a pouty face, as he turned form putting on his eyeliner to look at his friend, "Aw, poop. I totally want to hear some seriously dirty details. I mean did you even touch his dick?" Ryan put up a hand, "Hey I know you two are like openly gay but I'm trying to study and I don't want to hear that. So save it for later." Edd laughed and waived at Ryan letting him know it wasn't going to happen. Mike stuck is tongue out at him, "Ryan you are just jealous. Oh! Speaking of that! How do you guys feel about doing Yoga with me?" Everyone looked up from their books and then at each other. They were thinking for a while, "You know. I think I can get into Yoga. It would probably really help with my back." Edd smiled, looking at the others. It was funny when Mike suggested something that involved the team and if Edd agreed with it, the rest of them had no choice but to tag along. Ryan lifted up is hand, "Alright I will go. But only to see those hot Yoga babes bend all over the place." he slicked his hair back, "Maybe I can get a few numbers." they laughed. The rest of their time was spent studying and writing their essays. Once they were finished, Mike popped out the red wine, "So anyone up to going to Kevin's party tonight?" all of them nodded, drinking their wine while talking about the swim meets and Kevin's new crush on Edd.

While at the dorms Michael had taken care of his business with the head cheerleader, "Damn baby you were a monster. Don't worry I will definitely get your girl in as long as we can have more meetings like this." Michael lit up a cigarette, "Sure whatever." He showed no emotion back to her, the sex was even boring and he couldn't really get into it like he usually does. She was pretty normal in bed and not at all adventurous. He walked her outside, where his friends were and she smiled at them and waived, "Oh Henrietta. You can come tomorrow for practice." Henrietta nodded not giving the girl a proper response. Once she was out of site, "Man, what a bored. You owe me that was like the worst night ever." Michael, was irritated, he couldn't believe he just wasted so much time all because his friend wanted to be on the squad. Henrietta looked at him blowing smoke his direction, "At least I get to hang with you guys more. Also I could help you out, you know." She stared at him. He knew what she was talking about, but he wasn't into her like that, at least not anymore. Michael just turned to walk back to his room, ignoring Henrietta's request to him. Once he made it back, he sat down and stared at the painting he was working on, "Hmm…" he turned his head side to side a few times looking at the colors and shapes of what he was going for. He turned on some metal music and started painting.

Everyone was getting ready, Eddy looking nice and casual but still a little average, wearing a plan black v-neck shirt showing off some of his muscles and blue jeans with the bottoms rolled up a bit. His friend was wearing a white tank top with light blue shorts, and a floral snap back, "Ed you got that swag goin, bra." He gave his friend a bro fist snapping it out at the end, "Lets head to the party." With that he put his wallet in his packet and they were off to the Goat house.

Walking along the side walk of the campus, the four swim members discussed what they were wearing and how they looked in it. At least Edd and Mike were trying to make each other feel comfortable in what they had on, Ryan and Vlad could care less, they were wearing the same thing they had on except a change in pants. Mike was wearing the same thing he wore earlier except he put on his thigh high black leather boots and applied black lip stick with a little more cat shaped eye liner, "You look so sexy Mike, any man would be grateful to have you in their bed." Edd complemented him, "Yeah they would, except they don't always hit me right." Mike was a little freak. It started back in high school when he had sex for the first time; it was with a guy that he actually really like, never thought of himself being gay until him. Anyways, the guy liked to slap him around, not in an abusive way but in more of a passionate feel good type of way, Mike was always looking for another man just like him. Edd laughed, "Well DD you look nice to. Very casual, and nothing about you saying, _"I'm a slut do me!"_ kind of thing." Edd rolled his eyes, he liked his nerdy normal clothes; he had his hair up in a bun some of it falling in his face, a light blue button up shirt, and skinny black jeans with his brown moccasins. He felt rather comfortable and looked good.

At the diner Michael and his friends sat around the table. Pete lifted his hand to signal he was out of coffee; the coffee boy came by in a flash, "Sorry about that!" Pete just stared at him while he walked off. Michael lifted a questioning brow at his friend but shrugged it off, "So…You guys want to go to Kevin's party tonight." Henrietta actually wanted to go for the first time surprisingly, "I'm just really bored and it would be better to just get fucked up tonight. Maybe I will die from alcohol poisoning." She put her cigarette our in the ash tray, Michael and Pete looked at each other and shrugged, "Okay." They all got up and headed over to the Goat house.

Inside was slam packed; Eddy and Ed looked around, "Damn! There are a lot more people here then last time." Making their way to the bar, Eddy slaps his hand down and yelled for two beers at the bar tender. Eddy really hated the music; he was not into mainstream music, so he decided to see if the DJ would change it up a bit. Leaving his friend he walked over to the DJ, "Yo bro, think you can play some psychedelic EDM? Instead of this high school crap." The DJ looked at him and winked. Eddy, getting all excited, gave the man a slap on the back and a bro hand shake. Now it was definitely a party.

As the electronic music started, Ed was busy trying to look out for Double D; he really wanted to see his old friend after so long. He looked around closely, accidentally bumping into someone and spilling their drink, "Aw shit man, I'm so sorry." He looked down at the person, who had a big smile on their face and gave a teary eye look. Ed just stared, "Oh. My. God! Ed! It's me! It's Double D!" Edd had always loved his tall loveable friend and was so happy to see him he didn't care about his drink now being on the floor, picking the man up in an embrace, "Fuck Double D it has been way to long." Ed was nuzzling his face in to his friend's neck, Double D doing the same trying not to get to emotional. Once Ed got his full of the hug he put his friend back down on the floor, "I have missed you so much DD!" Double D was practically trying not to cry, "I know Ed, and I have missed you just as much." Ed took Double D over to the bar and bought them both drinks. They sat there for a while talking about everything that has been going on since they have been apart. Ed, decided to roll a blunt while they were talking, "So…DD, do you smoke?" he lifted up the blunt, "Ha, you think I haven't done that before." Double D took it from his friend and lit it up. They passed it back and forth, "Are you seriously smoking without me!" they both turned and saw Eddy with his cheeky grin, "Eddy!" they both shouted, Ed handing him the blunt.

They each exchanged numbers and finished up the second blunt that they had, "Okay, gentlemen. I have to go find my peeps." Edd was really high, he wasn't even sure if he could keep himself together, he would break out in giggle fits for a few minutes. Which is why he needed to go find his teammates, he knew that they wouldn't make him laugh like Ed and Eddy would. Ed gave his friend a nice tight strong hug, and then Eddy gave him a bro hand shake with a hug patting his back. They went their separate ways. Double D looked around the bar for his mates, "Yo! DD! Over here!" He looked over on the other side of the bar and saw Mike waving him over. Once he made it to them Ryan had gotten up, patting the seat for him to sit on, "Whoa! You look high as fuck." Ryan smiled at him, making Edd break out into a giggle fit, "Aw, DD feelin good." Mike started rubbing his friend's leg and messaging it. Edd, trying his best to take control of his giggles, "Shhh, I…I can't stop laughing." He covered his mouth trying to stop himself. It was weird he is usually not like this when he smokes weed; he guessed the stuff that Ed had was different from what he was uses to. Ryan leaned over him and moved his hand away from his mouth, giving him a kiss on the lips. Edd pulled away quickly, "Ryan! I…I thought you were straight…Are you drunk?" Ryan was swaying a little but not noticeably unless you stared at him, "Stopped you from giggling though." He winked at him, Edd was blushing. Mike nudged Ryan, "Hey do it again. Kevin is looking over here." He took a sip of his drink, putting his cigarette out. Mike didn't really drink or smoke, but in social settings he makes an acceptation. Ryan pulled Edd closer, giving him another kiss on the lips, but making it deeper this time. Edd's head was swimming, the mix of the weed and being this close to someone was making the feeling way more intense, he got to the point he was pressing his body against Ryan. Pulling away again and sitting back down he glanced over in Kevin's direction, "Wow, he doesn't look to happy." Mike staring down at his drink, "That was really hot by the way. Like you were totally getting into it." He then looked up at Ryan, who was kind of surprised and thinking about what just happened, "You okay buddy? Are you gay now? Did you like kissing our little DD?" Ryan slicked his hair back. It took him a minute but he nodded, "DD is a good kisser. I'm definitely hard but nope not gay. Ha-ha!" he winked at Edd, who laughed. Edd was trying not to stare in Kevin's direction but it was hard not to, Kevin was literally giving him death glares, which got on his nerves. Mike notice what was going on, "I don't get why he's so pissed. It's not like you two are dating. Also it's not like he is gay and is totally trying to get in your pants either." Edd shrugged, "Honestly Mike, you don't have to be gay to like another man. Like Ryan, I'm pretty sure at this point me and him would totally go somewhere private and fuck each other silly." They both turned toward Ryan who was still standing there listening in, "Yeah…I would." He confirmed it, "But I still like vagina and boobs." With that he walked away, he didn't really want to be in this conversation.

After some time passed, Mike and Edd were still sitting in the same spot watching Kevin. They were watching him get all pissed off for no reason, screaming and yelling at everyone. Then it happened, "GET OUT! Everyone get THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Mike looked at Edd, "I think you should sneak into his room." Edd looked at him, "Yeah I was planning on it." He gave his friend a sweet smile and waived bye.

Almost the whole time, well pretty much the entire time, Michael and his friends stayed in the corner of the room drinking and watching people. Henrietta was completely trashed at this point, she couldn't stand up straight and when they had to leave she couldn't walk. Pete helped her out of the house, "Wait! I left my shoes in there." Michael rolled his eyes; "Kay!" he went back in fighting the crowd and headed back to the corner they had been sitting at. There was already someone there that was picking up Henrietta's shoes and looking at them, "Excuse me, those are my friend's shoes." The person holding them turned to look at him. Michael was kind of taken aback by the site of this person, neon green eyes, black and green hair, thigh high boots, black short shorts, and black see threw tank top. The person just stared at him, he was definitely drunk and his lips were swollen, probably from biting on them. The man giggled a little, "She wears my size." He looked Michael up and down, smiling at him. He started walking up to him and pressed his body against his, looking up at Michael, "Mmm, so handsome." Michael had an instant boner, the entire time he was keeping his cool, not changing his expression or anything, but the moment this person laid their body on him he was instantly turned on by them. The man pressed the shoes against Michael's chest, "I'm Mike by the way." With that he walked around him and disappeared in the crowd. Michael, for the first time, was in love? He was disgusted with himself.

The minute Kevin got everyone out he slammed the doors and locked them. He started throwing the beer bottles that were left lying around; he was pissed and needed something to help him. So he just started smashing bottles. Once he was done we went into his room, closing the door behind him and slamming his back against it, his hands covering his face taking deep breaths, "What's wrong baby?" Kevin looked up from his palms. Edd was standing at his desk looking at all his pictures and reading some of his poems "Were you going to give these to me?" Edd held up a poem in his hand. Kevin standing up went over to him, he was drunk but he was good at controlling it, "Why did you…Why did you kiss that guy?" Edd stared him in the eyes, placing a hand on the jocks cheek, which Kevin laid into, "Why are you so angry about someone who means so little to me. I think you know why that happened." Kevin took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around Edd's waist picking him up and laying him on the bed. Kevin started kissing up Edd's neck, finding his lips, kissing him deeply and passionately, "I'm sorry I'm stupid. I just get so jealous sometimes." Edd ran his hands through the man's red hair, "I told you. You never have anything to worry about." They lay there kissing and talking, cuddling up together and falling asleep.

 **A/N:: Oh god I thought I was never going to make the dead line. I will try my very best to stick to it but it might be off by a day or a couple hours. I'm so sorry. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I'm so tired! -**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HEY EVERYONE! Okay, so A lot of crazy stuff has been happening. I am extremely sorry for the long wait. I want to thank Neo H.B.B for the advice on the paragraphing. I hope this is less confusing to read. Thank you guys for hanging in there with me! ENJOY! 3**

The next morning Kevin awoke, he sighed, turning over only to feel an empty spot. He shot up and started looking around, seeing a small note on his side table with breakfast next to it. He smiled picking up the note.

 _"Morning, the team and I went out for a morning swim at the pool. Just getting some early practice in, enjoy your breakfast, Love. Oh! Also you are invited to do yoga with us this afternoon_."

Kevin sat at the edge of his bed staring at the note and smiling. Oh, how he would love to see his nerd in some hot stretchy, tight yoga pant, so he was totally going. After putting the note up and sniffing around for some clean clothes to wear for the yoga session, he took his breakfast into the bar area, he sat down on a stool and turned the Television on. He didn't have much to do today so he just decided to relax for the time being.

Sitting on the benches, watching their friend swim back and forth, "Oh my god…Double D hasn't changed one bit. Only HE would do practices on a Sunday." Eddy was bored, he loved his friend, but this was a waist of his free time. Ed, who was smart, brought his DS with him, "Don't worry Eddy. Once Double D is done we can go do some Yoga and see some ladies bend all over." Eddy wasn't really excited by that either, he could bend and neither did he want to do any type of work out other than running. Eddy shook his head looking down the benches and seeing one of his teammates.

"Yo, Michael!" Eddy waived. Michael looked in his direction, making his way over to him; he had on some black sweat pants and a white tee-shirt, "Hey." Michael said in a low tone, sitting next to him, "So what are you doing here?"

Michael looked at him, "Waiting on my friends. Henrietta wants to do yoga and she is making us suffer with her." Eddy nudged him, "I'm there with you pal. I am not too crazy about any other work outs besides running."

Michael just looked at him, no expression no nothing, just stared at him. He then turned his attention back to where the swimmers were; he watched as they gathered around each other talking and laughing. They then left to go to the lockers.

"Michael!" He saw Henrietta and Pete waiving him down; well Pete was just standing there. He looked back at Eddy, "See ya." He got up and went down to his friends.

Eddy gave him a short waive, Ed and him were still waiting on Double D and his crew.

"Okay, fellas lets go." Double D and his team were all dressed for their yoga session. They got up and started walking with them to the class.

Once there at the class they all looked around and saw that mats were already laid out for them. Double D gave a sigh of relief since none of them had any and wasn't sure if it was required. Mats are definitely more comfortable then wood flooring.

They all chose a mat to sit down on, Mike and his friends close together and the other three behind them. Eddy then noticed Michael and his friends walking in, which was weird because they should have been the first ones here. He shrugged, 'Oh well.'

Ed looked around and noticed that it was a pretty full class. He saw Kevin and smiled, he was the last to show up. He had saved the mat next him for Kevin.

"It's nice to see you again." Edd gave the red head a sweet smile.

Kevin blushed, "Yeah…" He didn't really know what to say to Edd half the time and when he did he just sounded stupid because his mind would get all fuzzy. He just kept his attention at the ground, or more like at the mat he was sitting on. He then felt a light touch on his hand; he shifted his eyes to his hand and notice that Edd had laid his fingers over his. He looked at Edd who was looking at him, "Oops." He whispered, and winked at him.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, settle down." The guys looked at the teacher for the session and couldn't believe it.

"Coach Chima!" Eddy was somewhat surprised; but he can honestly see Coach Chima doing stuff like this. Plus the man was looking good in those nice yoga pants. They were nice and snug but looked soft and comfortable.

Chima smiled, "Hello boys, surprised to see some of you here, well not the swim team." The guys from the swim team laughed. Chima knew they liked to try new things. He sat in a lotus position and told the class to do the same or they can just sit indian style. They class was starting off soft and very relaxing, doing some beginner positions like turning to one side and breathing. Eddy's back cracked a little bit.

"Try not to force it; if you can't turn all the way it is fine, don't force it. We are just stretching and doing some breathing exercises, nothing to difficult." Chima then lifted his arm up and leaned into the arm on that held him back, the class followed, "Breathe in and out." Chima talked very softly and breathing in deeply and breathing out with a wind sound.

"Damn, I didn't know I was actually going to like this." Ed laughed.

"Okay everyone now we are going to get on all fours, no snickering I can hear you back there. You know they got that spot for a reason." The girls in the class started to giggle. Chima was actually really funny, he was making such mature jokes and no one was taking offence to the. He was showing us the next that would let with the spine, "So we are going to arch out back up, kind of like a cat when they get scared. When doing so I want you to breathe in and we are going to bring out back down, and head facing out, make sure you get that booty nice and perky. Breathe out and make sure you are comfortable, don't force it." The girls were giggling, and so was Chima.

Michael couldn't believe this; he did not like this one bit. The position was stupid, he didn't like the fact that his butt you perked up. Though, he did like the view he had, a nice round ass in his face, the person long black hair hanging down, he saw some green in there, and it just looks really soft. He heard Pete grunting behind him, he looked over.

"Oh my god, I did not like your ass in my face." He was back on his hands and knees again staring to form a triangle shape. Michael was not paying attention and didn't hear that the position had been changed. He was now in the triangle position, were he heard this was called the down dog move or something like that, it was just fucking stupid.

"Hey." Michael looked over, his eyes widened and his heart started beating a little faster. It was the guy, the one from the party. He was smiling at him, his hair touch the floor and the green underneath was very noticeable this time. Michael kept his cool, "Hey".

The man chuckled, "I'm Mike. Are you having fun?" Mike continued to smile at him.

Michael grunted, it was getting kind of difficult to hold himself in this position, "Not really and I'm Michael." He adjusted himself, listening to the Coach trying to tell them to breathe in and out and relax, was not really helping. He looked at Mike and notice that he wasn't having any trouble at all. He also noted that Mike didn't remember him from the party.

"Your friend looks like he couldn't handle it." Mike laughed, and Michael looked beside him. Pete was laying flat on the floor face in the mat. Michael smirked at that and let out a small chuckle. He then looked at Henrietta who was doing the same as him and was really determined not to give up like Pete.

"Okay guys, we're going to slowly get stand up. Now reach way up over your head, not of you tippy toes, keep your feet flat, all we are doing is stretching." Michael did as the coach said and stretched upwards, this felt way better. The calmness of the coach's voice was also rather soothing once you got use to it.

"Hey." Michael looked beside him and saw Mike facing him. He looked around the room and notice some people were doing this to be able to talk to each other. Coach didn't seem to mind. Michael turned to face Mike.

Mike smiled, showing his teeth and for the first time Michael notice he had vampire fangs. The why Mike was looking up at him and the way he smiled was pretty sexy. So sexy that he had an instant boner, "Are those real?" he tried his hardest to think of something that would calm him.

Mike giggled; knowing what he was referring to, "They are real, though they aren't plastic either. They are implants. I have a strong love for vampires so I got these. I use to play around like I was one when I was in high school, but you have to grow up sometime. I had like a clan and everything, but now we have all gone out separate ways, except for my loyal friends. They are here with me." Mike was reaching up and started doing the breathing exercises. The teacher also changed up the stretching just a bit. Basically doing a circular motion, bring your arms down in front of you breathing out and then lifting them back up when you breathed in, also making a point, or mountain by putting your hands together when you reached up.

Mike was watching his hands when he notices, something, in Michael's pants. He looked up at him his eyes kind of wide but not really surprised, but he was blushing, "Well I am flattered."

Michael gave him a questioning look while doing the stretching, and then looked down, "Well shit…Yeah, I would really like to see my dick in your mouth after seeing those fangs of yours." He said it in such a neutral tone, he knew he was giving in and it was just making his member even harder.

Mike looked at him, he was more at a loss for words, and it's been a while since someone has spoken to him like that. Also it's been a while in general; he hasn't dated or had any type of physical relationship since his sophomore year of high school. All he could say was, "Uh…Thank you..." looking up at Michael he gave him a small nervous smile.

Michael lifted a brow, "Can I put it in your mouth after this class?" he noticed that Mike was kind of shocked by the question. He smiled at him, or he thought he was, "You can come back to my dorm, make all the noise you want." He basically whispers, but just enough for Mike to hear him.

Mike blushed even more; he can't deny it he was getting pretty heated from this conversation. He looked down at Michael's erection and nodded. He couldn't help it.

Edd, noticed his friend, Mike, was conversating with the taller gentlemen in front of him. He then noticed that the man had a huge hard on and was giving his friend the sexiest grin he had ever seen. It was like sweet but like total bad ass, the ones that those stupid pretty boys give girls when they are trying to get into their pants. He wasn't completely sure what the conversation was about but he noticed Mike nodded and the other man gave him another smile. He looks at Kevin who was sort of leaned over, trying to look at his booty, "Kevin, really?" Edd rolled his eyes.

Kevin chuckled he couldn't help himself the man he loved had the best looking butt compared to all these sluts in here. Breathing in and moving his arms upwards he gently brushed against Edd's butt, he looked over at him. Edd was trying to glare at him but he was still slightly pink in the cheeks.

Edd turned his attention back to Mike, "It seems like there is a seriously hot moment between those two." Kevin looked at him and Edd nodded to what he was looking at. Kevin saw the vampire guy that Edd hangs out with and another taller dude, he also noticed the guy packing and it looked rock hard.

Kevin shook his head, "Your friend is in some serious trouble." He laughed a little; "He's like a virgin right?" he looked at Edd. Who gave him a look that said, 'Really?'

"No he isn't a virgin, but having something like that penetrating you, especially since you haven't had sex in like 4 years, yeah I would be kind of scared." Edd laughed and shook his head. The teacher announced that class was over, and that he would hope to see us all in the next session. Edd really enjoyed would totally do it again. He felt a slight squeeze on his booty; he turned around to see Kevin behind him smiling at him.

"Sorry babe, I can't get enough of that fine ass of yours." He whispered. They were heading out together, he kept pulling Edd back, he wanted them to be the last ones out. Once Edd's, friends were walking in front of him. Kevin pulled Edd back just a bit while they were walking out and pressed his erection on Edd's ass.

Edd turned and smiled at him giving him a wink while pushing on Kevin's erection, "You want to go back to your place?" he whispered. Kevin nodded tightening his grip on Edd's waist.

They we all hang out outside the building talking. Eddy and Ed were talking about the girls in there, and how Ed had gotten some numbers. Eddy swears its Ed's gentle features that attract them because Ed has no problems picking up chicks. Eddy on the other hand had to really work at it, "So Double D, you want to hang out with me and Ed? You know we're going to smoke some weed and play some games. It will be like old times." Eddy was excited.

Edd nodded, "I can't come right now, but I will be over later." He smiled.

Kevin stepped in, "So what I am not invited, McGee!?" he looked at Eddy with a confused but yet a supervised look. Like he was expecting to be invited, and couldn't believe that he wasn't.

"No, Kevin, you can come?" Eddy was a little thrown off by Kevin's attitude. He thought Kevin hated him and Ed.

Edd, ignoring his friend and he guessed lover, not really knowing what him and Kevin are at the moment, noticed Mike and the taller man. The other man was definitely not shy about his sexuality, he kept touching Mike's ass and squeezing it, and pulling his body close to him as they talked. He also noticed that the guy was, he guessed, introducing Mike to his friend's that were in the class with him. Both didn't look surprised, basically it was like totally normal. He must have known them for a very long time. On the other hand Mike, well, he's body language was definitely telling Edd, that he was nervous and slightly embarrassed. Even though, Mike was trying his hardest to hide it.

Edd walked over to him and brushed his hand on Mike's back, making the man move his hand away. Edd look at all three of them and then back at Mike, "You okay sweetie." Edd tried not to look concerned but the look Mike gave him was telling him otherwise.

Mike nodded, "Y-yeah I'm…Okay. This is uh…Michael." He pointed to the man behind him, "Henrietta and Pete." then pointed at the other two in front of them. He smiled at him, "Michael invited me to his dorm to hang out and play some games…and stuff."

Edd knew it, Mike was nervous as hell, and Mike also knew that Edd knew he was. He looked at Michael and smiled, "Well, you guys be safe then…Also be gentle on him please." Edd rubbed Mike's back giving him a smile and walking back toward the others.

Eddy and Ed waived at him and Kevin as they walked off, "See you later Double D."

Kevin and Edd walked off, Edd giving, Mike one last look. He knew he was kind of being a mother hen but he loved Mike and didn't want him to get hurt. Mike knew that, that's why he gave him a reassuring smile before walking off with Michael. Edd sighed deeply.

Kevin noticed, wrapping his arm around Edd's waist, "You okay?" He kissed Edd's head.

Edd nodded, "Yeah I am just a little protective sometimes." He giggled.

 **A/N: I know, I know I am sure half of you are like, "What!? No sex!? You make us wait this long." Don't worry I want to save all that for the next chapter. HAHAHA**


End file.
